Thanks!
by slplady
Summary: Emily has something that she needs to share with Matt.


Thanks!

* * *

It was uncharacteristic of her. Emily wasn't typically the type to be an early riser when she didn't have to be. Not that she was one to lie in bed all day, unless of course Matt was joining her. Still, Matt was genuinely surprised to see that his girlfriend of three years was not curled up beside him when he awoke. Regardless of who was awake first, they always laid in bed, waiting for the other to waken from their slumber. Matt was generally up first, not because he was an early-riser. But, rather because he loved those moments in the early morning light when he had the opportunity to just hold Emily close to him. He savored that time, no matter how brief it was. It was those times that reassured him just how extremely lucky he was to have her in his life.

This morning, however, he didn't get that opportunity. It was Sunday, he knew. No work to rush to get ready for. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was 7:40. Still too early in his mind to be up and about. Especially when he could be spending it tangled up in the sheets with Emily. Speaking of her, he glanced around, searching for her.

"Em?" he called from his position in the bed.

Moments later the object of his affections poked her head around the doorway. "You're up," she remarked.

"Yeah, and I'm lonely. What are you doing up?"

"Well, I thought I'd make some breakfast. Stay there for a minute, I'll be right back." With that she turned and headed back toward the kitchen, leaving Matt to wonder what had given her the sudden burst of energy so early in the morning.

Emily returned moments later with a tray laden with plates of French toast and bacon for both of them. Two cups of coffee accompanied the plates on the tray. "Breakfast is served," Emily pronounced as she set the tray down beside Matt on the bed.

"Breakfast in bed? What on earth have I done to deserve this?" Matt questioned with a smile on his face. She was a never-ending source of surprises for him, even after all these years. He felt that he knew her as well as anyone did, and yet, there were times that the mischievous glimmer in her eyes reminded him that she was still revealing herself to him in bits and pieces. And, he still had much to learn about her. He relished each new tidbit of her that she granted him. Something told him that he was about to get another such bit this morning.

"Can't I just do something nice for you?" Emily asked before popping a bite of French toast in her mouth.

"I'm not complaining. You know that I love your French toast. It has to be one of my top five favorite things you make," Matt replied while leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You don't say?" Emily replied with a raise of her eyebrows. The two sat and ate in companionable silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Emily was nervously thinking about what she had 

planned for after breakfast. Matt was wondering what else was going on. He felt like he wasn't quite getting something. He wondered what was going on in Emily's mind.

"Hey, what are ya thinkin' about?" Matt questioned as both were finishing their breakfast.

Emily smiled up at him. "You. I love you. You know that don't you?" she asked with a tiny amount of uncertainty.

"Of course I do. I love you too." He cupped her face with his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong," she answered smiling. "Actually, I have something for you." She rose from the bed and walked over to the nightstand on her side of the bed. She retrieved a card from the nightstand. "This is for you," she said handing him the card somewhat tentatively.

Matt looked at her with a question in his eyes. He couldn't any occasion that would merit a card. He hadn't forgotten something had he? Emily read the confusion in his eyes. "Just open it."

Hesitantly, Matt pulled the flap of the envelope open. The word _THANKS_! was written on the cover of the light blue card in electric blue ink. Emily watched the creases on Matt's forehead deepen as he became even more puzzled. He looked at her quizzically. She nodded her head, encouraging him to continue reading.

He opened the card to begin reading.

_Thanks._

_Thanks for all that you have given me._

_Thanks for all you have done for me._

_Thanks for caring,_

_Sharing, _

_Inspiring,_

_Comforting,_

_Teaching,_

_Guiding,_

_And most of all…_

_Loving me. _

_Thanks for everything, Dad._

_Happy Father's Day!_

_Love, Emily and your baby_

Emily had been biting her lip nervously as she watched him read. She hoped that he was as excited about this news as she had been. Though, as she sat waiting for him to read the card, doubts flooded her.

She could tell the moment that it registered for Matt. She could see his eyes had turned glassy as he looked up at her in wonder. "Em?" he questioned breathlessly.

She smiled at him with unshed tears of her own threatening to fall. "Happy Father's Day, Matt," she said tenderly.

He pulled her to himself in a crushing embrace. He was overwhelmed by emotion. Emily had just given him the greatest gift he could imagine. He was speechless. Finally, he released her to look at her. His mind was whirling with questions. "Are you sure?"

Emily relaxed as she realized that he seemed to be genuinely happy about the news. She smiled as relief flooded her body. "Positive. I took two tests just to be sure. By my calculations, we should be getting your actual Father's Day present sometime in February. But, I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of weeks. She'll be able to give us a more exact date then. "

As much as she felt she already knew the answer, she felt the need to ask the next question. She needed to hear him say it aloud. "Matt, are you okay with this? I know we hadn't really talked about the possibility…" She trailed off, unsure of what to even say, looking down at the bed.

Matt felt that he might burst with love for her at that moment. His heart seemed to swell within his chest, almost painfully so. He tipped her head up so that he knew she was listening to him. It was important to him that she understood exactly how he felt. He wanted no doubts lingering for her. Pregnancy was hell enough on hormones he'd heard. He didn't need unnecessary worrying to add to it.

"Em, I know that we hadn't actually talked about it. But, that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. I'd be lying I said that I haven't thought of having a family with you. I've dreamt of you carrying our child. I haven't said anything because I didn't want you to feel rushed or pressured. I'm most definitely okay with this. How about you?" he asked. Emily wasn't known to do change exceptionally well, particularly when it involved her personal life.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't surprised at first. And, scared. I still am I guess. But, the idea of a child that we created…growing inside of me…it's just incredible. To imagine that in another eight months there will be a living, breathing testament to our love for each other…there just aren't words for how I feel about it," Emily answered honestly. Tears had begun making tracks down her cheeks as she became overwhelmed by the emotion.

Matt pulled her to him once again. "I love you so much. You've made me happier than I could have ever imagined."

"Show me," Emily said suggestively.

"My pleasure…" Matt quickly moved the breakfast tray to the floor. He carefully placed the card on the nightstand. One day, he would share it with their child when he or she was older. Until then, he'd spend his time cherishing Emily and the journey that they had embarked upon. He knew that they'd undoubtedly screw up at times. He also knew that the love that had created this child would help them to do the best they could for this child, together.

* * *

Just a short story. A day late at that! Thanks to those that read and review!


End file.
